


Whatever We Started

by UncleTrapper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, inspired by richard marx, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTrapper/pseuds/UncleTrapper
Summary: Super indulgent for me, my first work on here! Titles of chapters are from Richard Marx’s Whatever We Started (2014) album!
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 7





	1. Whatever We Started

She laid there, stomach down on the bed as he softly planted kissed down her spine. Her moans muffled into the pillow as her arms hugged it, her arched back trying to keep the feeling of his kisses in contact as soon as his lips left her skin. He smiled softly against it, running his hand through her hair before turning her over onto her back, her face flushed as he knelt between her legs and began to kiss around her aching sex, one hand on her tummy as the other hoisted a leg over his shoulder. As he sucked and licked at her swollen clit, her moans quietly filled the room, her body desperate for release but her mouth doing all it can to stay on the down low. His fingers entered her, finding their way easily into the dripping wetness of her cunt, immediately squeezing him as she gave a throaty moan and lifted herself involuntarily off the bed, her hands squeezing the bedsheets.

This wasn’t how tonight started, nor how she thought it would end. She originally was in her own room, not his. The bunker was quiet. Castiel was off somewhere, Dean and Sam were getting some much needed rest, and she happened to be alone in her space soaking in the quiet and peace. But her heart ached. It wasn’t often she had enough time to really ponder how many people she’d lost, how many potential and old lovers were stolen from her, friends and family as well. She stopped wishing to bring them back long ago, but when you’re a hunter, it doesn’t take long to realize just how lonely you really are, especially in a crowded room. 

She hadn’t meant to pray to him, to Gabriel. It started off innocent enough, as she laid there her mind simply went to him. She didn’t exactly call for him, but her body ached for his presence, even if it was just a hug. He’d soon appear, quietly taking her into his arms as she softly sobbed into his shirt if need be, soothing her hair with his hands and quietly kissing the top of her head. This wasn’t unusual, this intimacy. Though, they never spoke about it afterwards when it would happen. He’d come in the room, hold her, they’d share a few chaste kisses of comfort and when she’d sleep he’d leave and wait for her to call for him again if needed. This time, though, he quietly asked if her she wanted to be anywhere else; whether it be the bunker or anywhere in the world. Her reply was to be anywhere near him.

Gabriel quietly teleported her to his room, probably what was considered the quietest and farthest from the others he could get in the whole bunker. It wasn’t much, but he laid her down, kissing her forehead and getting underneath the covers with her. They were still clothed of course, as he wrapped his arms around her again and until she initiated a kiss. Normally, he’d silently ask her consent, kissing her temple, hand, wherever would feel safest before he’s gently kiss her lips or cheek. But now? She had reached up to kiss him on the lips, a feather like touch as his eyes softly widened. It’s not like they hadn’t shared a kiss or two before but before, they were soft, and chaste. This was still soft, but he could feel the quiet hunger behind those lips as her hands gripped his shirt, not pulling. Simply holding in small fists. 

His lips gently parted hers, before he stopped so she could breath. “Is this really what you want?” He whispered, his arms stroking her back as he got on top of her. “Tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything you could possibly want and more, I promise.” They rarely spoke about feelings but it was obvious even between them that they were closer to each other than to the other three men in the bunker. They’d never exactly said how they felt. Gabriel himself was sure he didn’t even know what exactly he felt he needed from this human girl. The need to protect her was strong, and the sound of his name on her lips or even in a prayer was truly His Father’s best work of all. Her eyes stopped him in his tracks and her voice was the sweetest song he’d ever heard, and he’s heard it all. 

Gabriel never really put much thought into how she felt about him, he assumed she just clung to him for emotional support at times, you know, as friends do. Would they ever just be that after he’s been inside her? But as she whispered “yes,” and he lent down to kiss her deeply, he knew none of whatever their dynamic was would be the same. He knew they could never just be friends like they have been. Would they also sweep this under the rug? Would he make himself forget how her moans lived in his ears on repeat as he entered her? Would he block out the sight of her naked body and how she looked underneath him as he thrusted into her heat? 

As soon as their orgasms came and went, he slowly pulled out of her, laying down next to her as his mind raced. He wouldn’t dare sneak a peek into her own, but this feeling, of her draped around him, their skin mingling with sweat as their limbs climbed over each other and she fell asleep, he pondered the consequences of his actions for once in his life and realized this was going to be much different to handle than what he was used to.

She awoke the next morning in her own bed, her pajamas on and last night a simple fuzzy memory. Her subconscious did its best to scratch at her brain, desperately attempting to recall the previous night, especially with how… satisfied she felt. After a few good mornings, and a bowl of cereal, she walked into the library only to find Gabriel hunched over a book; and as if all at once, the night before came crashing back. Her face flushed and his eyes picked up to greet hers, a look on his face he couldn’t read and the one on hers of completely embarrassment — it was almost adorable. The way her hands fumbled to hide her reddened cheeks and the way he heard her breath hitch upon seeing him. He almost grinned before getting up from his chair and slowly beginning to walk towards her. Her feet slowly moved backwards, almost wanting to escape before her back gently hit the wall and his arms pressed against her sides. It’s like he couldn’t control it, and as soon as her eyes met his again, he found himself leaning in for a kiss.

“Sugar,” he finally breathed, her knees buckling as he caught her, “I think after last night it’s safe to say we can’t stop whatever we started.”


	2. Suddenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Suddenly, I cannot remember who I used to be. Like the rain this yearning washes over me, and all the pain I knew before is gone...

Gabriel had watched over her since the moment they met, shielding her from the dangers of a Hunter’s life; but also doing small, sweet things for her like getting her favorite flowers that never died or making sure she specifically had food in the bunker, the other two could starve for all he cared and Castiel didn’t eat anyway unless Jimmy Novak’s body was specifically craving red meat for whatever reason. They’d been friends for what felt like years now, and Gabriel found that this girl, no, _woman_ , made him laugh and smile in a way that felt like nobody else could.

As they stood in the library, eyes glued to each other as he slowly leant in for that kiss, his eyes closed half way, as they were fixated on her lips. Just as he reached them, the booming voice of Dean Winchester flooded the room, causing her to jump and for Gabriel to stand straight, glaring at the older Winchester. “Come on, you two,” he barked, paying them no attention as Sam and Castiel followed right behind.

“We’ve got a case,” Dean explained, sitting down at the table in the middle of the room, one of his packed bags in hand while Sam laid out a map. As the two men explained what was going, the Archangel found it incredibly hard to focus. His thoughts flooded to the night before, her breath in his ear as he felt her getting wetter and sloppier underneath him, the way her hair fell as she collapsed onto the pillows and the feeling of her climax around his—

“Gabriel?” Sam interrupted his oh, so sinful thoughts and as if magically summoned, the mask that he hid behind arrived in no time. A smile on his face as he turned to the voice.

“What do you need, Samsquatch?” He made sure this smile was as real as it could get. But Sam awkwardly cleared his throat, continuing. “The case? Dean and I are going to be gone for a few days with Castiel as backup, but we might need you, too.”

He simply nodded, trying not to make eye contact with the woman next to him. But as he did so, he felt her breath grow slightly heavier at the mention of them being alone together again. Normally, they’d sit around and watch bad movies and gorge on junk good until her stomach hurt. But after last night, and how it made him feel… Gabriel loved sex. Everyone knew that. There probably wasn’t a being on this Earth he wouldn’t sleep with if given the chance, unless they were a prick, of course. Then no one was gonna cum, especially not whoever pissed him off. He watched in his peripheral as her breasts softly struggled for air and her face flushing as the boys walked off. He couldn’t bring himself to actually look at her right, but it was like he could physically feel her arousal and as he moved to apologize for any discomfort he might’ve caused her, he finally set those whiskey as on her.

Only to find her looking back.

Gabriel didn’t understand it, she wasn’t usually this quiet. I mean, it’s not like she was— and that’s when it hit him, she was _shy_. She was shy and she was turned on by _him_ ; she wanted him the same way he wanted her and yet neither of them could actively say anything about it. Which was ridiculous, if you asked Gabriel, he was blessed with the Gift of Gab, I mean he even got _Mary_ of all people to say Yes to accepting his Father’s son for her to bore. But as they sat there, waving their goodbyes to the two Neanderthals and one stoic Angel who had barely said a word in the entire time he was in the room, it suddenly felt like Gabriel couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even need to in the first place, so why?

Why did her fingers feel like lightning on his skin as she soft grabbed his hand? Why did the sound of her voice send jolts down to his core, her body heat emanating so powerful he could feel every cell and every breathe she took? He heard her talking, but the sound was though he was underwater, muffled and distant as she placed her free on his cheek. It was as though every sin, every crime, every rebellion he ever did was washed away. He didn’t feel like an Archangel in a meat suit anymore when it was just her and him, he felt _human_. He could barely remember his own name as she shyly leaned in for that kiss, and as he wrapped his arms around her realized he never wanted this to en.

He wanted to be the only one who made her laugh, melt, smile, cum harder than she ever did with any other lover. He wanted to possess and love her, protect her snd make her happier than anyone ever could.

And that’s when he realized. He was in love, and there was no other way to put it.


End file.
